Something More
by castleelovee
Summary: Kate and Rick face choices and obstacles as they are on the verge of becoming something more. A girl from Rick's past enters their lives, a book deal, and conflicted feelings all must be faced.
1. interrupted by a text message

I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Kate Beckett didn't know when exactly Castle had become her best friend. It just sort of happened. After a few rough cases he would stop by her apartment and cheer her up and then go home, that must have been where it all started. But she didn't know why they had made it an actual every day routine. As of right now, Castle was on his way over to her apartment for another movie marathon.

After taking two bowls out of the cabinet she then placed them on the counter. Before she could take the spoons out of the silverware drawer, the doorbell rang and she found her heart rate increasing tremendously.

"Coming!" she said as she made her way over to the door.

Just before opening the door she took in her appearance in the mirror by the door to make sure she looked her best. When she finally decided that there was not a hair out of place she opened the door.

"Hey KB" he said.

She stood there looking at him with an open mouth as she took in his casual wardrobe. But gosh, he looked incredibly… _sexy_, even dressed down! He was wearing a pair of old faded jeans, which by now she knew were his favorite. She knew that unfortunately he did not get to wear them often because of his social status. He was wearing a loosely fitted white v-neck along with a leather necklace that Kate had given to him as a gift. _He's not even trying and here he is looking so-_

Her train of thought was interrupted when he asked, "KB? Can I come in or are you going to be rude to your favorite guest?"

"Oh. Sorry I just blanked out for a while. Come in, come in." she said as she began to walk back into the kitchen. "Close the door behind you!" she called over her shoulder.

Kate made her way over to the silver ware drawer and took two spoons out. As she turned around she didn't know the presence that was right behind her and walked right into his toned body while dropping the spoons on the floor.

"You know KB," he said as he leaned into her ear, "you should be more careful around me. I'm dangerous," he growled.

Finally snapping out of her reverie, she responded, "In your dreams, _kitten_."

"I thought we agreed not to call me that any more!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air while unfortunately stepping backwards.

Saddened by the added space between them she stepped closer to him and said, "no, you thought I agreed to that but I never did."

He sighed before saying, "Fine."

"What's up Rick? Normally you never take defeat this easily."

He didn't respond for a few seconds and he hoped she didn't' notice. "Oh, um, it's nothing really. Something's just on my mind right now."

Personally, Kate didn't like it when his mind was elsewhere while he was with her because she knew his mind could be _anywhere_. Being the 9 year old on a sugar rush that he is, it could be on candy. She assumed that it was most likely on the next chapter for Nikki Heat, Alexis or… the dreaded bimbo category. She was pleased however to know that he hadn't seen any of the normal bimbos after they started their every night get-togethers.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" she carefully asked.

"Not right now, but later maybe?"

"Sure." She simply answered.

Kate went to pick up the spoons at the same time Rick did causing them to bump heads.

"Ouch." She let out.

"Sorry" he said as he noticed the distance between them and looked into her eyes.

The room stayed silent as the two got closer and closer and just as they both thought they were about to kiss, his cell phone went off.

They stayed in there place and Kate could tell he was reluctant to move away from their current position to see who the text message was from that ruined their moment.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry" he said again as he quickly kissed her forehead where they collided into one another before whipping out his iPhone.

She watched as he read the new text message and a look of disbelief and utter confusion swept across his face.

"Is it Alexis?" she asked.

"No, no it's not Alexis."

"Who is it?" she asked as she picked up the spoons, this time without Rick's help, and then made her way over to the freezer to take out the ice cream.

_Should I tell her? _He thought. Things were going so well between them now, they were best friends on the road to becoming more he hoped. After that almost kiss, he had to believe they would have become something more. He knew that he didn't need to tell her because there wasn't actually anything to tell.

"Kate?"

"Answer my question Castle" she replied as she opened the freezer.

"I will, but can we maybe go out?"

She froze at his question before cautiously asking, "W-what?"

"Can we go out to dinner and then maybe a movie or something? I just-I don't know."

"You'd feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, just let me grab my coat."

* * *

review?

Review?


	2. betting on a milkshake

I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Sitting across from one another in an old diner booth, Kate couldn't help but think about how natural being with Castle in public felt. He hadn't taken her to an overly expensive restaurant, or even one where there was a hostess. Instead, he took her to his favorite diner where he said only him and Alexis had come before.

"So Castle, one of the most eligible bachelors in New York, tell me why this is your favorite place to come and eat."

"Ah, my dear detective, that would ruin the whole mysterious aura I give off, now wouldn't it?"

"I suppose, but enlighten me. I'm curious."

"Well I guess this became my favorite dining location the first time I came here. I had just picked Alexis up from school as a part of my routine since Meredith and I were already divorced, and we were looking for a place to eat. At that point in my life, I had already become a successful writer and a lot of money was coming in, not to brag though, I'm just telling you for all intensive purposes of the story. Anyways, Alexis and I were both tired of the expensive restaurants and food we ate at book signings and didn't want to cook at the loft so we just walked the streets of New York looking for a remote, low-key, place."

"I can't even tell you how long we just walked down the streets or how many blocks we walked. All I knew was that I was so wrapped up in the moment because I was actually happy with my little girl and Meredith wasn't around to spoil the mood, which is a story for another time. We came across this old diner and fell in love with its atmosphere and decided it had character. We came in and we introduced ourselves to the owner, Alan whom you met earlier and I see once a week every week, and the first thing we ordered were chocolate shakes to see if it in fact was our new place. To this day we always start out with chocolate shakes and then order after they come."

"That's so… real."

He chuckled, "and by that you mean the other things that I do are not real?"

"No, it's just… Most of your stories have to do with the wild parties you went to and the late nights you had but that just shows you have another side to you."

"Kate, the stories that I tell are from a different part of my life. They're from before Alexis, before my mother, and…" he paused for a few moments before adding, "before you."

A blush swept across her face as she asked, "So, I'm assuming that you tell that story to all the girls you bring here?"

"KB, did you even listen to my story? This has always been the diner that I only shared with Alexis. You are the first woman I have ever brought here for identifiable reasons."

"Castle-" she started but was interrupted by Alan.

"So you two hopeless romantics, what do you want to start out with?"

Kate looked across the table and raised a perfectly arched brow, silently giving him permission to go ahead.

"Two chocolate milkshakes and then we'll decide what to have, sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect" she quietly replied, feeling content that he let her into his ritual.

"Okay, give me five minutes before they're ready kiddos." Alan said before leaving.

"Thank you," she said to Rick as soon as Alan was a good distance away from them.

"For what Katie?"

She ignored the old child nickname he called her because secretly she loved when he called her that. She would never admit it, but he was the only person besides her father that she allowed to call her by that name. She would also never tell him not to call her that.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

A simple shrug of his shoulders told her that he was pretending it wasn't a big deal and not a big step for him, for both of them, so she continued on.

"Thank you. You're allowing me to experience something you normally only share with your daughter. I'm sorry for assuming you take all of your 'girlfriends' here it's just… it was unexpected for you to share this with me, but I'm grateful. I'm also glad you feel comfortable enough with me to continue on the tradition of ordering milkshakes before food."

"Anytime Katie, anytime. I'm serious about it to, I'll take you here anytime of the day or night, doesn't matter to me. You're the only other person besides Alexis that I would share this place with. I know you think I have a lot of girlfriends or 'bimbos' as I have heard you call them," he paused looking at her while she blushed, realizing her secret was found out, "but those girls are just dates for publicity. I was hoping that maybe…"

"Yeah?" she urged him to continue.

"Maybe instead of me being tortured into bringing someone along for events by Paula, you'd come with me instead?"

"I'd like that," she replied.

"Good." He smiled genuinely. "Oh man! Here they come here they come! The best milkshakes in New York!"

Alan placed one enormous chocolate concoction with whipped cream and chocolate syrup in between the two of them. On top of the whipped cream that added extra height to the drink were chocolate sprinkles. Before leaving the couple in the corner of the diner to be alone Alan said, "thought you two could share. Enjoy!"

"So milady, what do you say?"

"About?" she inquired.

"Pink or blue straw?"

"Pink." She answered almost immediately.

"Aww! But Katie! _**I**_ wanted to have the pink straw!"

"Well then you shouldn't have asked because now, the pink straw is mine!" she said before taking the straw between her lips and slowly taking a sip.

"This is amazing!" she said just before taking a second sip.

"I told you so! Well if I can't have the pink straw, then I'll just drink from the glass."

"You're a nine year old on a sugar rush, I think you'll survive if you have to use a different method to get your fix."

He took a sip from the glass, "Correction! I'm a ruggedly handsome nine year old on a sugar rush drinking the best milkshake in all of New York to get my fix. No! More than just New York… THE WORLD!"

Glancing through her thick lashes across the table she watched while he grinned, without noticing the presence of a new whipped cream mustache.

Leaning across the table she slowly raised her hand to wipe off the whipped cream from above his lip. When she was finally satisfied that there wasn't any left above the author's mouth, her gaze flickered to his lips. Before she licked the whipped cream from her finger she said, "I highly doubt this is the best Rick."

"Oh but it is KB, it gets better at the end. Five bucks on it?"

"Deal."

* * *

review please?


	3. perfect fit

I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

8 o'clock finally came around when Kate and Richard exited the diner, hand in hand, laughing uncontrollably after being in his favorite dining location for two hours.

"So let me get this straight Castle, you thought it would be funny to see if Gina would notice if you wrote-"

"No, no, no! I did not write that brilliant piece of literature, a friend did!"

"Fine. You thought it would be funny to see if Gina would notice if you slipped some very graphic porn into one of your chapters in-between lines of paragraphs?" she asked through giggles.

"Well she had previously admitted she skips over a few paragraphs or lines! I thought since it was the last chapter she would actually read it, but apparently not!"

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" she inquired.

"Lets just say she called me letting me know she messengered over my 'ridiculously brilliant' last chapter to Black Pawn to be published and printed and I had to rush my way over there with the real copy of the chapter."

The two friends erupted in laughter as they walked aimlessly down the streets of New York.

"Castle… you sure are something!" she said while she still tried to control her giggling.

"And by that my dear detective, do you mean an irreplaceable best friend that you never want to be without?"

"Wow… it's come to that point of our friendship that I can't even think of a response to that right now since I've laughed so much in the past two hours. I know I'm going to regret this but… sure, lets go with that."

"YES!" he screamed in victory.

"Rick! Keep it down! We're in public!" she hissed.

"No! I want all of New York City to hear this…. GUESS WHAT INNOCENT BYSTANDERS OF NEW YORK? KATHERINE BECKETT THINKS THAN I AM AN IRREPLACEABLE BEST FRIEND OF HERS THAT SHE COULD NEVER BE WITHOUT!"

"CASTLE!" she managed to say between her laughter fits.

"What? They needed to know how-"

Kate quickly raised her hand to his mouth to silence him before saying, "they needed to know what exactly? And answer in an inside voice Castle, I have a gun."

Kate removed her hand from his mouth, deliberately avoiding about thinking how soft his lips were.

"BUT WE'RE OUTISIDE KATE!" he screamed again.

Instead of putting her hand over his mouth again she walked backwards to put some distance between them.

Castle automatically noticed this and frowned from their lack of contact. He turned around and took her hand in his and urged her to continue walking.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like my sudden outbursts. I've been trying to keep them to a minimum, Scout's Honor."

"You never were a Scout Rick!"

"Well then, something of that credibility! The chocolate really gets to me at this time of night."

"Nine year-old on a sugar rush" she mumbled.

"Didn't we just go over that before we made the bet, which you still have not decided who won!"

"Yes we did go over it, I must have forgotten due to my anger at your random screaming outburst while we're walking the streets of New York."

"And we decided what again, _detective_?"

"We decided that you do age quickly depending on the situation…"

"So tell me KB, how old am I right now?"

She studied his face carefully, deciding how to answer his question. She saw that his grin did not falter, but his eyes had sobered immensely. She finally came to the decision to respond reasonably, but still lightly.

"Sixteen."

"Ohh! Improvement! So if I'm sixteen detective…" he began as he slid his hand out of hers and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Leaning down to bring his mouth to her ear he asked, "What does that make you?"

She shivered slightly despite the warmth Rick's body was radiating. She hadn't anticipated how close he would get to her or how she would be saddened when he removed his mouth from her ear.

"What ever you want me to be." She replied in a sultry voice.

"Mmmm… Sixteen then. You are my equal after all. Young enough to do something reckless, old enough to know better."

"You know Richard," she began as she laid her head on his chest as they were beginning to pass a small supermarket, "that must have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, in a weird way."

"Anything for you KB."

He lowered his head once again, just enough so he could lay a kiss on the crown of her head. As he pulled back he whispered, "perfect fit."

Before Kate could respond, a man's voice came from behind her saying, "Kate!"

The pair turned around together, still in an embrace, to see where the source that interrupted their moment came from.

Kate's green orbs met familiar blue ones that belonged to the man that was standing in the opening of the supermarket.

She disentangled herself from Richard when she recognized his face.

Kate whispered, "Will."

* * *

**review please?**  
(**A/N**) this was such a fun chapter to write. this just took a shift in plot that i decided to add, so don't be too mad! i personally enjoyed it and i hope you did to! if you have any ideas for the story feel free to click the little button below this author's note of mine that says **review this story/chapter**, it will make me so happy you have no idea. your review will not go unnoticed! i know this chapter is way shorter than the others but future ones will be longer, have no fear!


	4. protecting yourself from rejection

I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Separated from one another, Rick standing a few feet behind Kate, a good distance apart, the pair stood in shock as they saw Will approach, hesitantly at first.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I just… wow… Kate! It's a surprise to run into you here."

"Oh no, it's fine believe me. I'm actually glad I ran into you. I've been wondering how you've been since the Candela case." She said smiling.

Surprised by her reaction he glanced between the pair only to find Castle looking downwards at his feet, refusing to give any emotion away from his facial features. Will was almost very positive that he had indeed interrupted something

And he had. Well at least to Castle. He was finally going to ask her what they were… well the finer parts of what they were. He knew they were friends. He knew she would be the first person he would go to with a problem, but he found himself doubting if she would do and felt the same. He was almost completely appalled when she dismissed Castle's presence and said that it was okay that their moment was ruined. Their moment. Kate and him just had a moment he realized!

Castle snapped out of his reverie before lifting his gaze to meet Will's eyes.

"I was wondering, if you two aren't doing anything already of course, how about we have a drink to catch up?"

"Actually –" Castle began but was cut off by Kate.

"We'd love to" she said finally remembering that Castle indeed was within her presence.

"Well then, where to?" Will asked as he started towards the pair and gained speed, motioning them to follow.

Kate had said they'd go get a drink with him, even after all of their fun time _alone_. He thought they were actually moving forward tonight, but all she did was back track. She just thought they were more than friends at the moment because even he himself did, but he wondered if she thought about him as more as well. He needed to know but here she goes and pulls that out of her back pocket. He knew that if he went along he'd feel like a third wheel, despite all of his stories that he could tell as a cover-up to how he was feeling, because Will was apart of Kate that Castle didn't know, nor did he really want to know.

Castle watched as the two started off down the streets but remained motionless.

Realizing his lack of presence, Kate turned around to find Castle standing still looking upwards at the sky.

"Kitten, stop stargazing and lets go." She urged him in a playful tone.

"Kate I'm just going to head home now, I don't feel like drinking tonight. Will, thank you for inviting me along but I'm going to go back to my house. I assume you will see to it that Beckett will get home safely?" he said, lacking the usual passion and animation in his voice.

"Of course, and thanks for taking care of her." Will said as he stepped forward and patted Castle's shoulder.

With that, Castle turned on his heel to walk the opposite way down the street only to find himself pulled out of his own little world when her hand made contact with his shoulder.

"What the hell Rick?" she fumed as she spun him around to face her.

"_Detective_, if you don't mind letting me go I would appreciate it if I could go home now."

"Why won't you come for a drink?" she asked ignoring his request.

"Beckett I don't feel like drinking tonight."

"Why the hell not?!" she pressed on.

"Because I know it will make me do something stupid in relevance to something. Now as I stated before, I would like to go home now if you don't mind."

Ignoring him once again she asked, "in relevance to what?"

"Well if you hadn't accepted _his _offer to drinks perhaps we would be discussing that topic right now but I can see it may no longer even be up for consideration. Detective, I should be getting home now."

"Kate!" she exploded and now didn't care about keeping it cool while Will was around. "It's either Kate or KB. Now what the hell is up with you calling me detective, which is meant now only for on the job? What did I do wrong? So what, I pushed our little conversation off for a little while! It can wait until tomorrow, after all, you're the one that wanted to get out of my apartment and we did! Why was it so wrong for me to accept an offer for drinks from an old friend?"

Disbelief was etched into his face along with sorrow. She didn't even realize that she had wounded him by not being there for him when he needed her. Instead, she thought it was all a joke that could be put off until tomorrow. Not this time, tomorrow was it for him; he needed to make a decision that he could see she would not weigh in on at this point.

"It's fine if you want to have a drink with Will actually. Even though he wasn't there through those tough cases and wasn't supporting you when you needed someone at 3 in the morning and I was, it's really fine. I see where we stand now is respects to one another. If you need anything, call Alexis I suppose. I'll be out of cell service for a while; I'm going to my other house in the Hamptons to cool down. Goodbye now." He said in a saddened tone before turning again and walking down the street.

Despite hearing her calls to him he continued walking. If Kate wanted to have drinks with an _old friend_, that was fine with him and didn't make a difference any more. That meant that if he wanted to go home and brood his sorrows away until tomorrow when he would put on a smile and happy face, he could.

Kate watched Rick's retreating figure until it disappeared into the night.

"I'm assuming we're not going for drinks anymore?"

"No, I don't think we are Will." She said as she began to walk home. "Another time though" she added while she pulled out her cell phone and hit one of the speed dials.

"Alexis? Can you give me a key and address to your father's house in the Hamptons?"

* * *

review please?


	5. band aid

"Kate, you know I think you're great, but do you really think that's a good idea?" asked the reasonable teen.

"Listen Alexis, I really need to see your father."

"I think he just needs time alone." She admitted.

"Everyone needs time alone sometimes, I get that. But I don't want your dad thinking I don't care about him and that I don't think he's important."

"What happened?"

"We ran into Will and your father got upset that I agreed to go have drinks with him."

"And you think I am going to give you the key now why exactly?"

"Because despite what I sometimes say I enjoy having your dad around. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't." she confessed.

"I'm going to tell you something Kate but it's not because I like you as a friend. I'm strictly thinking about my father right now. He's been offered to write a new novel."

"So?"

"Based on another person."

"I'm not really following you Alexis. That's great for him! Great for me too I guess because then I can finally have my workdays without your father pestering me. Then he would only do it when I am off duty."

"Kate…"

"What?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this." She quietly whispered.

"Pretend it's a band aid. Just rip it off and tell me, it'll hurt less."

"You wouldn't be able to hang out with him anymore."

"W-what?" she asked confused.

"Dad wouldn't be in the city if he accepted this book offer."

"Um. Wow. Where would he be?"

"California."

"California! You're kidding me right? Why didn't he tell me?"

"It's the truth. He was going to tell you tonight, but I'm assuming he didn't get around to it because he got upset with you."

"Ugh – I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. You didn't know."

"I should have though! I'm a detective for crying out loud! I'm supposed to know when something doesn't add up or seems off. All the signs were there!" she explained.

She was wrong. It didn't hurt any less.

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. _I can't believe I was so inconsiderate of his feelings. No wonder he left, I treated him like crap when he wanted to tell me something life changing. And not just for him, something that would affect his entire family and me. Wait… he would risk moving Alexis? _

"Did he even ask you if you wanted to move Alexis?"

"Of course he did."

"Care to share?"

"Listen, he's my dad. That means that no matter what, I'm on his side because he's always on mine, even when I'm wrong."

"Do you think that he's making the wrong decision?"

"He didn't make the decision yet. He wanted to talk to you about it."

"But he would move you? Did he even take into consideration your feelings?"

"Kate, my dad has sacrificed so much for me that I would do this for him, for his happiness."

"He's not happy now?"

"He is but…"

"But what?" she questioned.

"Why don't you ask him. Come pick up the key now and you can be there in three hours. He's already there, he just checked in with me."

"You have no idea how much this means to me Alexis."

"You better make this right Kate. Otherwise I have some friends that are cops and one is a medical examiner that all don't want to see my dad hurt or gone… I can make sure your body isn't found." She joked.

"I will Alexis." She said as she snapped her cell phone shut.

_But how?_

_

* * *

A/N I am a horrible horrible person :( I feel so bad that I haven't updated this story in forever. It's sort of been in the back of my mind but I will try to update more frequently. Personally, I love this chapter because I enjoyed having Alexis warning Kate about Rick and the choice he has to make. It really only matters what you think though - you guys might think its terrible haha. Sorry for the late update again - I will try to be better! _


	6. leave it in a book of the past

Kate pulled into Rick's driveway to his house in the Hamptons. She was amazed about how simple it was. She obviously didn't picture his house before, well maybe she did, but she wouldn't have expected it to be like this. If you hadn't known the owner of the house, you wouldn't assume someone famous lived there.

It was simple and Kate was finally learning that Rick wasn't as complicated as she thought.

He liked staying with her in the precinct into the later hours and simply watch her fill out paperwork or try to find a lead in the case. It became a routine recently when he sensed she needed space that he would grab his laptop from it's carrying case, which he now brought into work, and he would go into the break room. She appreciated how he took into consideration her own feelings and was able to recognize when she needed to be alone.

When he did leave however, she caught herself glancing towards the empty seat beside her. It was silly, he went into another room so she would be able to do work, but more often then not, it only made it worse. His presence beside her had become a part of her every day life. When he wasn't there it seemed strange. Her glances then went from the chair to the break room; silently watching as the writer carefully chose the words that would best fit the characters.

She always found herself getting up and striding to the break room though. No matter how much she tried to resist, she couldn't stay away. She would grab two mugs and make coffee for the two of them and talk to him about what was troubling her about a case or what didn't add up. He'd been there to sort through the facts every single time.

As she looked up at the simple but elegant house, she was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was right on the beach and it was very open and inviting. It was almost sunset, making it that much more stunning. She saw Rick's car in the driveway so she knew he must be around somewhere, but the house was pitch black and no light passed through any of the windows.

She gradually made her way up the path to the door and knocked lightly three or four times. She waited about two minutes before she tried knocking on the door again because Rick still didn't answer. By the time she knocked a third time, she realized he must not be inside the house.

She walked down the path back to the driveway, all the while wondering where he would have went. The beach behind his house! Rick had mentioned once he did a lot of thinking there. He described the feel of the sand between his toes and the melodic sounds of the ocean as something that always calmed and soothed him when he was struggling with something.

Kate began walking to the direction of the beach directly behind his house. There was a trail lined with an old fence, but was still maintained with a fresh coat of white paint. It didn't surprise her that he had that type of fence; after all it suited him well.

Just as the trail branched out towards the beach, she immediately began scanning the area in hopes of finding the familiar contour of his body somewhere in the sand.

The beach wasn't very crowded, after all it was getting late and she figured most people probably already went home for their dinner plans. There were a few couples packing up from their day in the sun, a volleyball game still going on, and children making sand castles.

She finally spotted his figure sitting down with his feet touching the shoreline. Kate took a few moments to think about what she said, the whole car ride was filled with mixed feelings and she realized she didn't plan what she wanted to say.

What was she even supposed to say? She didn't even know where to begin to be quite honest. She hadn't been a friend to him when he needed someone to be there. He had always been there for her to spit ball ideas and theories with during cases and even off the job, and when he needed her, she wasn't there for him like she should have been.

She guessed she could start there.

Before she made her way over to him, she lifted both of her legs individually to remove the simple black stiletto off her feet. She began walking with slow, skeptical steps. She could still turn back. She knew that she didn't have to do this; she could try to prolong the talk. That would mean letting him slip through her fingers though.

They were so close, but at the same time on two different pages, heck, and maybe even different chapters at this point. She wanted to do this. She wanted him.

Her even small steps turned into quick strides, carrying her slim frame over towards the author. A few paces back behind him, she threw her pumps down in the sand and finally made her way over next to him.

She began to look over his facial expression and his body language. She was a trained detective; it was something she always made a note to do simply out of obligation. This time however, she did it because she truly cared.

He appeared to be in deep concentration, but there was something about him that portrayed he was relaxed. He was wearing a simple white v-neck with jeans that were rolled up to mid-calf, preventing them from getting wet.

He didn't seem startled by her appearance, not in the slightest. She watched as his toes dug into the wet sand as the water reached his feet. She noticed that the leather necklace she had given to him as a gift was in his hands.

She remembered a few months ago they were at her apartment having another movie night. They were watching a movie together while eating their typical ice cream. She had observed that during the film he seemed a bit distracted, sometimes laughing at things late. She had been about to ask him what was up until he grabbed the remote and paused the screen.

She watched him with curious eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what at the time appeared to be a string. His blue eyes met hers and she could see that he had been debating his decision. "I was shopping with Alexis and Mother and this caught my eye and I thought of you," he began. "I want you to have it. It's nothing big. It just reminded me of you. Hard and edgy, but still delicate." He reached out and gently took her wrist in his larger hand, securing the bracelet around her wrist.

She looked down at her wrist and saw the black lace leather bracelet and she knew he was right; it really did represent her well and complimented her style. She hadn't noticed it at first, but there was a small silver tag on it that had his initials engraved on it. A few weeks later she returned the gesture with his very own leather necklace with a silver pendant. When she gave it to him, she flipped the pendant over to reveal the back. She wanted to reciprocate his gesture and had inscribed his nickname for her, KB.

Times when she is sad she replays in her mind the way his mouth instantly quirked upwards and the pure happiness and joy that had shined through his eyes. Nothing could ever replace that moment for her.

Her mind returned to the present and his hands hypnotized her. His hands were constantly moving around the chain, lightly caressing it. She mindlessly began twisting her bracelet.

"I'm sorry Rick."

His hands stopped moving and he placed the necklace down beside him in the sand. His gaze now focused on the horizon, the sun slowly disappearing behind the ocean.

"I am too," he replied.

His response astonished her. His tone was sincere, matching her voice. What did he even have to be sorry for? She was the one that wasn't attentive to his feelings.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked.

He wanted to take his time answering the question, not wanting to throw their entire friendship away. Although things didn't go the way he wanted them too, most importantly she was his best friend.

"I overreacted," he began. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that when Will showed up and I brought out the worst in you. I hate doing that," he ended in a near whisper.

"Even though you sometimes bring out the worst in me Rick, you also bring out the best of me," she insisted.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, his eyes seemed miles away as he stared off into the distance.

"I am sorry Rick."

She watched as he took in her words. She could tell he didn't truly believe them despite how apologetic she was being.

"Rick, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I blew up at you and that was wrong. You were trying to tell me something and I just ignored you."

"It's fine Detective," he replied. She immediately took note of the way he formally addressed her.

"But it's not," she asserted. "It's not okay for me to treat you like you're nothing to me. You are most certainly something to me. I knew something wasn't right because I know when you're thinking about something. You're there for me on my worst days, and you somehow find a way to make them better. I should be able to do that for you."

He remained silent. He buried his feet beneath the wet sand deeper and deeper as the waves rose higher.

"What did you have to talk to me about?" She asked quietly.

"I think that's the problem," he said as his face contorted to a pained expression. "I came to you to talk about something, but you weren't there for me. I chose you, I wanted to talk to you, and you were shutting me out."

Her insides were screaming at her and her heart felt like it was tearing a part, bit by bit. During his time of need she deserted him.

"Can you even tell me why you reacted the way you did?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean Castle."

"Cut the crap Kate. You and I both know that you now exactly what I'm talking about."

He was right; she did know what he was talking about. It was strange; they always seemed to be on the same page. More recently however, it felt like one of them was always moving towards the next page faster. They had always been able to read one another. The two of them were able to complete each other's sentences and keep up with each other, no matter the circumstance.

"I'm just… I guess I'm not quite used to sharing how I feel."

He turned his head towards hers, and he tried to hide the pain in his expression. All he ever wanted was for her to share her feelings with him, maybe let him be her one and done.

"I'm not asking you to change who you are Kate."

She thought about it, and she felt the truth to his statement. He was right, he had never asked her to change. She could feel that he would never ask her to either.

"I don't want you to change. You wouldn't be you if you did," he added.

Kate realized she came all the way to the Hamptons to make things right with Rick. But so far all she had done was nothing. He was consoling her in a way, trying to make her feel better. She was supposed to be making him feel better, not the other way around.

"Things were just moving so fast and I felt like I was in a whirlwind. I was caught up in the moment and then all of a sudden Will showed up."

"He has a wonderful sense of timing," Rick sarcastically said as he picked up a nearby shell and aggressively threw it far into the ocean.

"One minute we were laughing and then we're talking to Will. Of course I wanted to talk to you and find out what was troubling you, but I guess I got side tracked and sort of caught up in the moment."

She paused.

"I don't say it often because I don't want to say something that I don't mean, but I really am sorry Rick."

Rick silently nodded his head.

"I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me," she added gently.

"It was the first time I think I really came to you with something serious to talk about. And… I just felt like I was being pushed aside."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel that way. I never would on purpose either."

"I know, you're not vindictive" he responded.

A silence enveloped them. They had both watched as the sun finally vanished beyond horizon. The sand surrounding them was still warm to the touch. Rick glanced around and saw that they were now the only ones on the beach.

He loved the beach. It had always provided a wave of serenity to pass through his body. That was the reason he came, to finally feel peaceful for a moment. He needed to think and he knew this was the only place he could do so. He had mixed feelings on the book deal and wanted to sort them out, but he knew the only way he could do that was if he talked to Kate. He had to be brave and talk to her about it. He fixed his gaze where the sun was just a few minutes before, already feeling the shadows.

He took the leap of faith.

"I was offered a book deal in California."

Kate snapped her head towards his. She couldn't believe he said that so openly. Yes, she knew about it but she figured that she would have to beg him to tell her. She didn't want to know those things from Alexis' point of view. She wanted the real story and all the details. Kate decided she would hold out on telling him she knew already for a bit.

"What?" she was trying to fake surprise, but realized she didn't really have to. It was unreal when only Alexis said it, but it was out in the open now, but it was still a shock nonetheless.

"It's crazy right?"

"No, it's not crazy," she began softly before her voice gained certainty. "You're a great author Rick, you inspire others and it would make sense that someone wants to hire you to tell a story. They know you'll do it justice."

She watched as he shook his head a few times before finally looking down at his stretched out legs. His hands began to play in the sand.

"Do you want to accept it?" she asked.

He raised his head before simply replying with honest eyes, "I don't know."

The feeling startled her, but she was happy that he was unsure of his decision. It meant that there was still hope for him to stay.

"You know, I don't really even know what to think about this opportunity. It's come at such an odd timing and it's making me think about everything. I turned down another book offer for writing three more Nikki Heat novels, but this one I'm not so sure I want to turn down."

The fleeting moment of happiness she felt had disappeared. It looked like he was swaying towards leaving. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he left. Alexis had said to make this right, and she would do her best to do so.

"The Nikki Heat offer was great," she encouraged.

"In a way yes, but I've always felt that I was pushing my luck with it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding what he was trying to portray.

"I was supposed to be gone after the first Nikki Heat book. My research was supposed to be finished and everything was supposed to fit into that book and close nicely."

"But it didn't," she finished for him.

"It just wouldn't close. I had to say yes than, it was what I wanted."

"But what do you want now?"

"I want to write Nikki Heat, but I don't know if I can."

She gave him a quizzical look, hoping that he would continue on. He never did. He stood from his spot in the sand and began to walk in the water down the shore, already knowing she would follow.

He had left his necklace in the sand.

* * *

I decided I would make up for the lack of updates to this story with a longer chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love to read what you all think about the story so far and if you have any ideas or suggestions for it. The last Castle episode was purely amazing, I loved it. I think it may have become one of my favorite episodes. What did you guys think of it?

Review please?


	7. aurora

A/N Just a quick author's note before you begin reading... I know sometimes I use italics for flashbacks but in this chapter there are a few times where I use them for what a character is thinking. I'm sorry if my system, or lack there of, is a bit confusing haha. Anyways enjoy the story! When you finish I'd appreciate a review! Leave a comment or an idea or even your favorite part about the story.

* * *

The pair was walking side by sand down the shore aimlessly side by side. Each was consumed in their own thoughts, unsure of how to continue their conversation.

Kate couldn't believe that he was debating taking the book deal. Sure, she put him aside earlier but that didn't mean he had to move across the country. Through out the past two years of him shadowing her, they had become closer.

Kate didn't realize it until after, but Rick had slowly weaseled himself into her life. The walls that had been her defense system for so long came crumbling down with him, something that never happened. Even with her previous boyfriends she never let them in that much. She couldn't figure out why she allowed him to know so much about her, more than old boyfriends, but they were not boyfriend and girlfriend.

She had been shocked by their conversation. Alexis had told her about the book deal, but she said he was still torn on what to do. From the sounds of their conversation, he was leaning more towards leaving, and she wasn't happy about it.

They were walking down the beach beside each other. Unlike other times they walked together, they kept their distance. There were no occasional shoulders brushing. Their fingers never "accidentally" touched.

Just distance.

They were in two different spots but each desperately wanted to stay with the other.

Rick was truly conflicted about what to do.

His friendship with Kate had grown so much. He felt that she had finally began to trust him, but it still wasn't enough. From day one, he had taken a romantic interest in her. He had been drawn to her from the start; he believed it was possibly love at first sight.

Their attraction was undeniable, except to her. She would push him away when he made advances, but that didn't mean he stopped being persistent. After being put down so often though, he wasn't sure how much he could take.

He viewed the book deal as a new start. New opportunities would await him in California, but he wasn't sure that he could leave behind the opportunities in New York. He wasn't sure he could leave Kate behind.

"So how long do you think you're going to stay?" He asked.

Pulled from her reverie she replied, "As long as I need to."

"You don't need to be at the precinct tomorrow?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" She teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

He didn't reply playfully as she was expecting him to. Instead he monotonously answered, "No, I just don't want you to miss work for something stupid."

"If I missed work because of this it would be stupid," she said dumbfounded.

He waved her off, trying to downplay the scene.

"Rick it wouldn't be stupid. For all the times you have been there for me this is the least I could do."

"So is that what this is all about? You feel as though you owe me something Detective?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" she exclaimed before continuing in a softer tone, "Stop assuming things. If you have something to ask just ask! Why do you even think I'm here Rick?"

"I don't know what to think," he murmured.

A silence took over their conversation. They both knew what they wanted to ask, but they didn't know how to say it.

Each was afraid of getting burned by the other.

As they walked on, the music that they had earlier had become louder and louder. They both dismissed it as someone having a party, neither entirely interested in finding out whom, until they passed the house and they heard the fast footsteps of someone running towards them.

"Ricky!" A girly voice said as she approached the two of them from behind.

Kate and Rick both turned towards the sound, curious to see whom it was.

Kate immediately began to take in the girl's appearance as she and Rick shared an embrace. She had long crimson red hair that fell mid-back. It cascaded in pretty natural curls and there wasn't a single hair out of place. They were both barefoot in the sand, she was the same height as Kate. Kate curled her toes in the sand, uncomfortable with the situation. As she pulled back from her hug with Rick, Kate noticed they were eye level.

She could tell from Rick's eyes that he was familiar with the woman and was happy to see her. His face showed he was surprised to see her here, especially after the emotional drama they were currently going through.

"Wow I- just wow! I can't believe you are here right now! I didn't think you would be up here this time of year!"

"I didn't either! It was sort of a spur of the moment sort of thing. I needed a break from the city and figured might as well!"

"When did you get here?" he asked.

Kate could hear the happiness in his voice in seeing what seemed to be an old friend. She felt more uncomfortable by the minute; neither of them had recognized her presence so far to the conversation.

"I just drove in today. I decided I would take a week of from work and clear my head a bit. It's been so hectic recently my mind has been so frazzled."

"Tell me about it, I just drove in today too."

Rick glanced towards Kate and realized he hadn't introduced her yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm being so rude to both of you," he said as he stole a glance towards Kate. "Kate this is my friend Aurora. Aurora this is Kate."

"Nice to finally meet you Kate," Aurora said as she took Kate in a hug.

"You too," she said surprised by the hug. "Finally though?"

"Richard has told me a lot about you and I've read the book so I feel as though I know you. I hope I don't sound strange to you now."

"Surprisingly you don't. I guess this isn't the first time I've heard that," she assured Aurora. "So how do you know Rick?" Kate curiously asked.

They both began to laugh, sharing a memory together obviously.

"Let's not tell the detective that story quite yet Rory," Rick said as he was trying to contain his laughter.

She flinched when he had said Rory, signifying a term of endearment towards the redhead. Feeling out of place unsettled Kate. It was obvious that they had known each other for quite some time. It seemed as though they were the type of friends that could go a while without talking, but the next time they see each other it was like yesterday.

"If you insist Ricky. So that means you are the detective he's been following around?"

"Unfortunately yes. He just doesn't seem to disappear," Kate replied.

"Oh I know what you mean Kate. Once Ricky here is in your life, he's in it forever."

"Well there goes my happiness," she retorted.

"You wound me detective," Rick playfully interjected.

"Suck it up," she replied before adding, "Kitten."

"I see she found out about that nickname Ricky."

"You have the story for that?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Of course I do!"

"She's the one that started it," Rick finished.

"Again that's a story for another time," Aurora began with a glint in her piercing blue eyes. "I wasn't implying it was a bad thing he's in your life for good, it's great."

"The same goes to you Aurora."

The redhead smiled sweetly at Rick. The two shared a quite moment, taking in each other's appearances and seeing how much they had changed within the six months they had last seen each other. Apart from the weekly phone calls, they hadn't been in touch much.

"So anyways," Aurora began after the moment of silence, shaking her head and focusing back in on the conversation. "I'm throwing a party, as you can probably tell from all the loud music. You guys have to come, it would mean so much to me."

"Aurora I'm not really sure now is the best time for that," he replied as he looked at Kate.

"How could it not be?" she asked rhetorically. "It is a coincidence that we're both here so we might as well make the best of it!"

"I'm not really sure how long Kate and I are going to be here though."

"Ricky please! I haven't seen you in half a year! We have so much to talk about," she ended as she put her hand on the crook of his elbow.

If Kate had been uncomfortable before, she most certainly was now. Who did this girl think she was? Did she really think that she could just ask him to attend her party, not caring about his plans? He had plans with her to discuss their friendship, or whatever it was at the moment. He wouldn't just drop that for Aurora. Would he?

"I really appreciate the offer Rory but Kate and I need to talk." _Thank goodness he didn't say yes._

"I can't believe you've become such a party pooper! Kate would you mind if you both came for a little bit? It would make my day."

Caught of guard Kate replied questionably, "Oh, wow. Um, sure?"

"Yippee!" Aurora exclaimed as she grabbed Rick's hand in hers and pulled him back towards the large house with a pool. _Who needs a pool if you live on the beach?_ Kate wondered.

Kate watched as she dragged him through the sand back to the house. She couldn't believe she just did that, without really even realizing it! She put off their conversation. Again. When she saw Rick look back towards her, the fury and confusion was clearly there.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N Yup I brought in a mysterious girl from Rick's past into the story. In upcoming chapters I plan on having her play an important role in helping Rick sort his thoughts out. Maybe she'll bring out the green eyed monster in Kate? Let me know what you think :)

Review!


	8. needed advice

He was shocked. Kate had just put off their conversation yet again. Rick was beginning to believe that she didn't really want to talk to him about what was going on and just forget the whole ordeal. He had been a friend to Kate and he felt as though he was just someone she used when she needed him now.

He had slipped away from the party after Aurora had dragged him around while she introduced him to everybody. He had seen Kate sitting on a lounge chair, animatedly talking to a group of people while he passed by with Rory. He wasn't in the mood to talk to strangers tonight though, and Aurora quickly picked up on that and let him go, suggesting he go back out to the patio.

He had walked past the pool and the deck and finally made his way onto the patio, overlooking the ocean. He was glad Aurora had pointed him in the direction of the patio. It was just what he needed as he leaned his arms against the patio rail. The mess of thoughts in his head seemed to calm down, if only for an instant.

He was hurt that Kate had said yes to attend the party. While she may have been slightly frazzled by the request, he knew that she still could have said not. But she didn't. Once again she let someone else get in the way of discussing things, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

He knew that she wasn't someone who liked confrontation. She tended to avoid it as much as possible. For all those times they had moments, she simply dismissed them. Whenever he tried to talk about them, she would change topics or simply give him her famous glare.

She should have wanted to face this though. She should have been there for him when he needed her. He didn't want her to feel obligated to do so, but he thought that she considered him a friend, a close friend. Lately, she hadn't been treating him like one though.

How did his life get this complicated? He used to be fine with women, buying them things if they got upset and he never needed their opinion on anything before. He only used to talk to his mother and daughter about serious issues, until he met Kate. Kate had shown him that there was more to friendships, and more importantly relationships. She had turned everything he thought he knew upside down.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"That's all they're worth Aurora?" he retorted.

"Hey, the economy is in a pit right now, you're lucky I'm offering you that much."

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically.

"So what's up?"

"Not too much, what about you?"

"Oh not a lot. I just ran into my childhood best friend today, that was pretty cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I haven't seen him in a while, so it's really nice that I get to talk to him face to face."

"He feels the same way," he gently assured her.

"I'm glad, but tell me Ricky, what brings you to the Hamptons?"

"Same thing as you I guess."

"Oh really?"

"I just needed to escape it all."

"Clear your head a bit," she offered.

"Exactly."

"And how is that working out for you?" She asked softly.

"Not as well as I had hoped."

"Tell me about it."

They were silent for a bit, each enjoying each other's presence.

"It really is nice to see you though Richard. One phone call a week just doesn't cut it," she said sincerely.

"I know what you mean. Do you remember the times we couldn't go a single day without talking to one another?"

"Of course! I nearly went insane!"

"You loved every minute of it."

"That I did. Now we can barely squeeze in a phone call," she stated.

Aurora watched as his lips turned into a frown.

"It's weird how everything changes so fast. One minute you're a struggling writer and the next thing you know you're a well-known published author who is still struggling."

"At least you're having fun doing it though. You get to follow Kate around now," she pointed out as she nudged his side.

"Well that's brought on it's own difficulties."

"Oh I can tell. Is she the reason you're so gloomy?"

"I am not gloomy," he argued.

"Are too," she insisted.

"No I am not!" he denied.

"Listen Rick, I know you. I know what makes you happy and what makes you sad. I know your facial expressions and I know what each of your smiles mean and if they are genuine or not. We've known each other forever and that means that no matter what, I'm going to be here for you. I am going to want to know what's going on in your life, and what's troubling you."

He looked at her in awe. Aurora had always been there for him, and it was almost a guarantee she always would be unless he did something stupid. And it would have to be really stupid because she was pretty much in his life for good.

It was sort of funny how she had just said what he wanted Kate to do. She had encouraged him to talk about his problems. All he ever wanted from Kate was for her to show an interest and show she cared about what would happen. They were different people yes, and they responded a bit differently in situations, but they were both important to him.

"I've just been dealing with some career choices and it's affecting me more than I thought it would."

"I know what you mean."

He raised his eyebrow, wordlessly urging her to continue on.

"I used to love my job. Advertising for large companies and promoting products has always been so much fun. Recently though, it has lost the spark."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right company or product," he suggested.

"Maybe, but I keep feeling as though this was something I wanted to do when I was in college. Not now though, I'm just trying to find out what I want to do."

"So take some time off. Relax a little bit and see where the wave takes you."

"You make it sound so simple," she said.

"Maybe it is and you're just trying to complicate it."

"You know what, I think you might be right," she said. "So you've helped me with my problem, let me help you with yours.

He deliberated actually confiding this problem in her, but ultimately he gave in.

"I was offered a book deal in California."

"That would explain it."

"Explain what?" he questioned.

"The brooding."

"Before I was gloomy and now I'm brooding? Great, that's just great."

"Hey, don't get angry at me. I'm simply pointing something out. All I meant was that it explains why you aren't acting like yourself."

"I'm not sure if I should take it."

"Think of it like this Rick," she began. "You have that spark with Nikki Heat that I want with my job. You've found that spark and you think you should get up and leave, hoping the other one might be brighter?"

"No, it's not like that," he revealed.

"Then enlighten me what it is like," she said as she motioned for them to sit on two nearby lounge chairs

"I love the Nikki Heat experience. It's great. Writing in general is great, but with this series I get to personalize it a bit more and I feel myself connect to the plot.

Lately though, I keep wanting more and more out of this book and the characters, but I keep coming up short. When the book offer came, I was surprised and shocked. I didn't think I would be offered another deal while another one was still in progress. The more I thought about it though, the more it sounded like a good idea."

"You weren't satisfied in New York, so you think that you should try to be satisfied in California?" Aurora asked.

"In a way, yes."

"So your relationship with Kate is platonic against your wishes," she pointed out.

"How did you – oh never mind. Of course you would know."

"Like I said, you are pretty much an open book to me," she grinned. "So you haven't tried to move the relationship forward?"

"I've tried, believe me I've tried."

"Let me guess, your usual ways don't work with her?"

"Not in the slightest bit," he chuckled. "I keep changing my approach though, altering it to her personality but she acts unaffected.""You seem good together though."

He raised his eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"You complement each other in a way. From what you've told me about Kate, she keeps you in line and you bring herself out of her shell."

"I guess."

"Do you think you'll ever be something more than strictly friends?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"I'm going to tell you this Rick because you told me this a long time ago when I was in the same situation. I'm telling you this as your friend but it doesn't mean you have to believe it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Maybe you two aren't meant to be together. Maybe it is simply unrequited love, if it even is that for you. You may think she's the one for you, but if she can't even face her own feelings, maybe she's not.

You might be so wrapped up in the idea that you are meant to be together, that your clouding your own vision. She could simply be your best friend, besides moi of course, that you think would make a great girlfriend, but maybe not your girlfriend.

I know you're looking for a serious relationship. Despite what the press publicizes, you're a man that likes to be committed and you've been that way forever. You had been looking for that girl and you didn't find her. Enter Kate Beckett.

She's the type of girl from what I can tell wants a serious relationship, but it has to be on her terms. You need a relationship that can suit you too Rick. Think about it."

"You think she's just an infatuation?"

"I don't know what to think Rick, but I do know you're not happy. She might not be the right girl for you."

"What if she is the girl though Ror?"

"I'm not you Rick, so I don't know. I'm simply offering recycled words of wisdom you once gave me."

"Well Rory, you were right."

"Oh?"

"Phone calls really don't cut it anymore. Your advice is way better in person," he stressed.

She began laughing and he soon joined her.

"I'm going to head back to the party. Make sure you don't leave without saying bye to me, and I expect to hear from you more often mister!" she playfully threatened.

"I will, don't worry."

Aurora already had turned and headed back to the party when he called over his shoulder,

"Thanks Aurora."

"For what?" she asked as she turned back towards him.

"Everything," he left it at that as she made her way back to her party.

Aurora had brought up some good points. He was looking for a relationship. Not the type that would be over and done with in a few weeks, maybe a few months, but one that would last. He knew everyone thought he was a playboy, but that came with the job and getting publicity.

All he wanted was to settle down, his two marriages were proof of that, no matter how horribly each had ended.

When he met Kate he saw a different type of woman than he was used to. She was strong. She was independent and didn't need to rely on anyone. He knew that, but he still wanted her. He wanted her not because she needed it, but because he wanted to take care of her and relieve her of some of her burdens.

He had seen them in a relationship that could work, but she might not have realized. He might not be what she was looking for. If they were supposed to be more than friends, they would have been right now, right? Sure, they each enjoyed shamelessly flirting with each other, but maybe it would never progress to more. Maybe it really just was an infatuation of his.

He had been chasing her to catch her, but what if she just wanted the chase, and not the end result?

* * *

A/N Alright, alright. I know it's been a really, really, really long time since the last time I updated. I hope this chapter's length and quality that I hope it has makes up for it though. Everything around me has gotten so crazy these past couple of weeks, but I am going to try to update more frequently because I personally love this story and where it is headed. Let me know what you think if you have the time to review or even want to haha. If you feel the need to yell at me for the lack of updates, I'd understand. I've also updated my other story Bullet for those of you that follow that one as well so go check it out (that applies to the people that haven't started reading it too!).

xx casleelovee(:


	9. support

Hey! It's been a bit since my last update but here you go. Enjoy and let me know what you think by reviewing :)

Oh and thoughts are _italicized_!

* * *

He had been so consumed by his thoughts he only noticed the new presence beside him as he felt a shift of air as she lay down in the lounge chair beside him, previously occupied by his longtime friend.

"Interesting party," she softly commented.

"Throwing parties has always been one of Aurora's talents," he mindlessly replied.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"We've known each other for ages. We've been best friends since we were kids."

A stab of pain took over her body. She had assumed they were friends, but best friends? She was supposed to be his best friend. Kate wondered if they were ever anything more than that, they seemed very close.

"She seems nice."

"Listen Kate," he said while he sat up in his lounge chair. Running a hand through his hair he continued, "You really don't need to make chitchat with me. I get it."

"Get what?"

"I get that you don't want to have this conversation, so we don't need to anymore."

"Wh-why?"

"It's obvious you don't want to have this conversation Kate. You keep putting it off. First it was with Will and now with this party. All I wanted to was to talk, but you can't even do that. I'll save you from the excruciating pain it would have caused.

She watched as he got up from the lounge chair and headed back into the party, joining Aurora and a group of friends. Aurora slid her arm around his waste, pulling him towards her.

She hated the way that made her feel. Rick wasn't hers and she was jealous, but she wasn't doing anything about it. He had outright asked her for her opinion, perhaps asking her if there was a reason for him to stay. She heard the undertones and the weight of the question. He was right, she was avoiding the conversation, but that was just because she was afraid of what it could lead to.

Kate knew when she started talking about things openly she normally couldn't stop. She would most likely say something that she doesn't want him to know yet. Maybe she should tell Rick she wants him to stay. If he doesn't, she would be loosing her best friend.

She felt as though she kept having the same debate in her head. Should she or shouldn't she? Rick had a right to know that she didn't want him to leave, but he also had the right to do what was best for him.

She raised her body from the lounge chair, finally making her way towards Castle. When she reached the group Aurora greeted her.

"And here she is! The lovely Detective Beckett!"

"Nice to meet you," the group greeted her.

"Kate over here is the inspiration for Ricky's book."

"There's not a day I forget it," Kate said. "I was wondering if I could steal Rick over here for a moment?"

Kate's green eyes met Aurora's fierce blue eyes. She was a detective, so she could read people pretty easily. Her eyes showed she was reluctant to let Rick go with her. Kate assumed Rick had told them about their issues, but she wasn't sure. Aurora gave her a threatening look, wordlessly warning her not to hurt Rick.

Kate took Rick's hand in hers, leading him back towards the beach. She sat down nearby a tree and patted the sand next to her, signaling for him to take a seat as well. When he sat beside her, she figured now was as good as time as any.

"I need you to listen to me Rick and believe the words that come out of my mouth because it's going to be hard for me to say them."

He nodded solemnly.

"I know I'm not the easiest person in the world to get to know, but for some reason you keep coming back wanting to know more. You've become my best friend when I wasn't looking for one. I always thought that Lanie was enough, but you are a great friend. A really great friend Rick.

You've been there for me through everything, even when I push you away and say I don't need you. I'm really glad that you've been there for me. I want to be there for you too, not because I feel like I owe you, but because I really want to."

She paused.

"If you want to take the book deal, take it. If you want to stay in New York City, stay. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no matter what you do, I am going to support your decision."

She looked into his eyes and saw the adoration in them from her kind words.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Any time."

"So you don't really have an opinion on what I should do?"

"Rick I would be selfish if I asked you to stay, and it wouldn't be very fair of me. Do I want you to stay? Of course but I also want you to do what's best for you though."

"I don't know what's best for me though," he said as he prepared himself to take a leap of faith. "I don't know where we stand."

"Neither do I Rick," she quietly admitted. "I don't want to say that I'm ready for this to become something more, because I don't think I am. But I don't want you to miss out on an amazing opportunity just because we're unsure of our feelings." _I know that I do want to be with Rick, I just don't want him to look back on this and regret his decision to stay with me when it doesn't work out. Wait, when? What if it does?_

"I guess you're right." _No matter how much I want you to be wrong._

"Now," Kate began as she reached inside her pocket. "Can you please put your necklace back on?"

"Sure," he said as he inclined his head towards her.

Kate opened the necklace and put it around his head while maintaining eye contact with him. When the necklace was in place, she didn't move her hands away from his body.

"What are we doing here Kate?" Rick asked in a voice that seemed so much deeper and huskier than before.

"I don't know Rick."

Her hands began to trail down his chest. She was rubbing soothing circles, assuring him that she was there for him. At the same time though, their faces were still so close to one another.

_Does she want me to kiss her? She just told me that she wasn't ready, but her body is saying something completely different. Should I? This could ruin everything. It could be the beginning of something though._

He made his decision.

* * *

Eeek! I'm mean and I left you with a horrible cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist :P. I hope you all don't hate me for not updating as frequently as I myself would like.

I'd love to hear some feedback on this fanfic ;)

xxx castleelovee :)


	10. opportunity

Previously...

_Does she want me to kiss her? She just told me that she wasn't ready, but her body is saying something completely different. Should I?_

He made his decision.

* * *

He disentangled her arms from his chest. He pulled away.

Kate's seductive eyes quickly clouded from confusion. She had just put herself out there, and he rejected her.

"Rick?"

"Kate we can't do this. At least not like this."

"Why not? Isn't this what you wanted from day one? You always showed an interest in me, and now I open myself up to you and you shove it right back in my face!"

"It's not like that Kate! You just said to me that you don't want this to move forward! Then all of a sudden you're all over me! What the hell?"

"I changed my mind!"

"After all those missed opportunities, you chose now?"

"Well maybe this is the opportunity we're not supposed to miss Rick!" she exclaimed.

"Kate," he began. "You practically just told me that you're not ready for a relationship, especially with me, and then all of a sudden you are. I don't get it KB. I'm sick of all these games, just tell me what you want from me."

"I just don't want you to leave," she quietly admitted.

"Well that was a stupid way to get me to stay," he said as he stood up.

Kate's eyes travelled with his body as he paced back and forth. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think of this. He had a point; she was all over him right after she said she wasn't ready to confront her feelings for him. So why had she? She wanted him to stay, that much was for sure, but he was right. Making a pass at him after telling him she wasn't ready wasn't the right way to do it.

"What am I supposed to do Rick? Just let you leave the city and go to California?"

Before he could answer her, the pair saw Aurora approach them.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she glanced between the two.

"No," Rick replied.

"Yes," Kate replied.

Both Kate and Rick both laughed in their minds, thinking how ironic their responses were compared to their typical responses to that question.

"Well that was convincing," Aurora said as she chuckled. "It's getting late and everyone is going home right now, I just came out to tell you that."

"Oh really?" Kate questioned.

"Kate," Rick warned.

"I highly doubt that's the reason you came out here. You've been sending me warning glares all night. I'm not going to purposely hurt Rick; I'm not like that."

"Huh, could have fooled me. Since he's got here he's been in a funk and it's you're fault."

Rick moved his eyes back and forth between the two. If he weren't the person in this situation, he would find this down right hilarious, and possibly hot. They were each provoking each other without going to far, that is until Kate exploded.

"Listen, I've seen you oogling Rick with your eyes all night. Let it go already! You can obviously see that there's something going on between the two of us, so will you just back off already?"

Kate couldn't believe she just did that, she barely even noticed she was doing it until after. The astonished looks from Rick and Aurora showed her that they both hadn't seen that coming. She was a bit confused as to why both of them looked so sad all of a sudden though.

"Kate maybe you should head back to my house," Rick suggested softly.

"Why? So you two can get together?"

"Listen Kate I'm sure that I'm the last person you want to hear this from, but it isn't like that. I also really don't appreciate you weighing your opinion in on something where it doesn't belong."

She thought about what she had said, and Kate realized she was right. Who was she to determine whom Rick talked to? She had given up that right all the times she didn't let their relationship progress to the next level. Rick should be happy, and if Aurora made her happy so be it.

"I guess I'll head back to your house Rick."

"I'll walk you back. Bye Ror, come over for breakfast or lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure," she replied sadly. "See you then."

"Aurora I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I normally wouldn't say that believe me, I'm completely embarrassed."

"It's fine," Aurora replied, but Kate knew there was still something that the two of them weren't telling her as they headed back to Rick's house.

"I can't believe I just did that," Kate said in astonishment as they walked through the sand back to his house.

"It's not your fault KB."

"Explain to me how it's not my fault. I just exploded at a girl I just met today!"

"We all have our moments, God knows there were plenty of times that I had to catch myself from doing that exact same thing."

"I should have been able to though! I'm so embarrassed. You must be too! I'm sorry, I really am. All I do is keep causing more trouble for you. Wait – when would you have exploded like that?"

"It doesn't matter," he said as he looked towards the ocean.

"Hey," she said as she brushed their fingers together. Deciding to be daring, she intertwined their hands together. "It does matter, you can tell me," she said with a reassuring smile.

"It was weird seeing you like that, especially with Rory," he simply said as his reply.

There it was again. _Rory_. Rory this Rory that. Ugh! Kate knew she shouldn't be feeling this way about the mention of her name, but something wasn't settling right with her. Rick hadn't made any advances towards Aurora, she knew that, but still… she couldn't help but want to tear him away from her at the sight of the two of them together.

"What do you mean?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"It's just… I feel as though I've known you forever and I've never seen that side of you. It was weird."

"I have to make a claim though don't I?" she teased.

"The Kate I know wouldn't do something like that in public."

"I'm Kate! I just did it, despite how embarrassed I am."

"It was just different."

"Listen Rick, we may be in limbo but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you."

"Yeah I guess."

When he didn't press the topic further, she was surprised. She had figured that after their almost kiss, or what she thought was an almost kiss, he would be questioning her nonstop. But no, instead he was reluctantly answering questions. Getting answers from him had been like pulling teeth.

They finally approached the pathway back to his house. It had been a long and exhausting day, filled with old and new questions that didn't have answers.

They slipped into the house through the front door, brushing up against each other as they entered. Castle had told her on their way back that she was free to pick out a pair of his pajamas and eat something if she like. He had just brought down what appeared to be well-worn blue plaid pajama pants and a simple white sleeping shirt. She figured they were his favorites. She felt an odd tingle throughout her body once she acknowledged this.

He wordlessly gave her the pajamas and began his ascent up the stairs. Before he could slip away though she stopped him at the middle of the staircase.

"Rick?"

He paused mid-step and turned around.

"We'll talk in the morning right?"

He silently nodded before heading upstairs.

* * *

I feel like Kate might have been a bit OOC this chapter so if you have an opinion let me know :]. I think that given this situation, she wouldn't exactly know how to act anyways because it's so far out of her comfort zone.

xxx castleelovee


End file.
